Bloody Glasses
by koichii
Summary: PROMPT: Imagine Person B of your OTP wearing glasses, and then losing them somewhere. Person B is desperately looking for their glasses, when Person A finds them. Person A says, "Wow, aren't you a sight for four-eyes".


**A/N: **Because I have been writing drama and tragedy these past few days, I think it's high time I write fluff or something that resembles it. So I came up with this!

**PROMPT: **Imagine Person B of your OTP wearing glasses, and then losing them somewhere. Person B is desperately looking for their glasses, when Person A finds them. Person A says, "Wow, aren't you a sight for four-eyes".

**WARNING: **Glasses-wearing Kuroko! And characters might be OOC.

**~ This fic is dedicated to **Seitsuya1104. **Hope you like this one. ^^**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

* * *

><p><strong>BLOODY GLASSES<strong>

"Tetsuya?"

"Yes, Sei-kun?"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my bloody glasses. It seems that I have misplaced them somewhere," Kuroko replied without bothering to look up. He was currently in the living room of the apartment he shares with his friends, crouching and looking for his glasses under the couch, the coffee table and bookshelf, when Akashi found him. It was a Saturday night and all of his friends were out (well at least he thought they were) and since he wasn't too fond of parties and socialising, he decided to spend the whole night watching the movies Kise downloaded for him.

But apparently, he couldn't find his glasses and it was the very thing he needed to be able to watch the movies.

"Why are you looking for it inside the flower vase?" Akashi asked, his tone mildly amused as he went on watching the bluenette go around the room. He was standing by the door, his lanky frame, leaning against it. "Need help? You won't be able to find it if you can't see a _bloody_ thing." He chuckled softly when Kuroko grunted at his subtle teasing.

Scowling, Kuroko turned to look at Akashi, getting slightly annoyed at the fact that all he could see was a blurry image of the redhead. "Thanks for the offer then," he sarcastically said. "Now go make yourself useful." He crossed his arms on his chest, his brow raised. He knew that Akashi didn't like being bossed around but he was already getting irritated for not being able to find his glasses. He felt helpless and useless without them. And he hated feeling like that.

Akashi pushed himself off the door frame and slowly approached Kuroko. The bluenette's brows furrowed in confusion when instead of searching the room for his wretched glasses, the redhead stopped in front of him, the tips of his sneakers touching the tips of the bluenette's cow slippers. "So demanding," Akashi murmured as he placed his thumb and index finger under the smaller male's chin, tipping his head up so he could get a better look of the bluenette. "Wow, aren't you a sight for a bloody four-eye," he commented, his mismatched eyes roaming all over Kuroko's face and staring deeply into his unseeing eyes the colour of a clear morning sky. _Beautiful._

Kuroko blushed despite himself, making Akashi chuckle. He scowled once more as he slapped the redhead's hand away from his face. "Stop teasing me, Sei-kun. Why don't you just help me so you could go and I could watch my movies in peace?"

Akashi raised an eyebrow this time. "I'm not going out so I have the time in the world to find your glasses, love." He grinned at the bluenette when the latter huffed. When he learned from Kise and Kagami that Kuroko's going to be left alone at the apartment tonight, he didn't hesitate to stay back as well. Unlike the smaller male, he's totally good at socialising. He could go to a party where he knew no one and be the center of attention, and attraction, by the end of it. It was one of his natural talents. And he loved the crowd, loved bossing them to be exact.

But he'd rather spend the night with the object of his affection than to make a bunch of hormonal young adults fall head over heels for him.

Kuroko flopped down the couch and squinted up at Akashi which the latter found to be secretly adorable. "Why aren't you going out? I thought Mibuchi-kun was throwing a party." He's good friends with Akashi's former teammates at Rakuzan but he would rather spend the night alone than to watch Mibuchi Reo endlessly flirt with Akashi. The bluenette knew that Mibuchi has a crush on Akashi and with the latter not doing anything to stop Mibuchi, Kuroko assumed that the redhead likes him back as well. "And it's Mibuchi-kun, Sei-kun. How could you refuse the love of your life?" He didn't just sound like a jealous girlfriend, did he?

Akashi shrugged before turning away from Kuroko. "I could never refuse the love of my life," he said as he began his search for the bluenette's glasses.

"What's that supposed to mean? Didn't you just refuse Mibuchi-kun?" Okay, Kuroko was getting confused now. Sometimes, he wished that Akashi would stop talking in riddles and just be straightforward like Aomine, Kagami and Kise.

"Did I say that Reo was the love of my life?" Akashi asked back instead of answering Kuroko's query. The redhead then grinned when he saw the familiar pair of red glasses just by the window sill.

"Huh? It wasn't Mibuchi-kun? But you were always talking about how patient and good-hearted he was, how he was so strong yet so fragile and how he didn't know how beautiful he was because he was so busy being him." And it hurt to know that Akashi was talking about another person and not him. He'd lost count of how many times he'd imagined that it was him that Akashi was in love with. After all, it was free to dream, right?

"Wow, you remembered all that?" Akashi asked as he slipped the glasses in his pants' pockets in a casual manner. He knew that he wouldn't get any other chance than this one so he better make good use of it. Hopefully, Kuroko won't get mad at him.

"Of course," Kuroko said with a nod. "I have an eidetic memory. Apparently, it doesn't only work on visual images but also on oral ones."

"Good that," Akashi replied pleasantly as he approached the bluenette. He then sat beside the smaller male on the couch, leaving no space between the two of them. "Then you must remember that I didn't mention Reo. Not even once."

Kuroko was silent for a moment, recalling his memories, before nodding. "Yeah, you're right. How could've I missed it?" He then turned to look at Akashi, the redhead's image was still blurry to him but he knew that they were so close right now. He subconsciously bit his lower lip before asking the question he dreaded and anticipated the most, "So who is it then?"

Akashi stared into those pools of baby blue for a moment, loving the fact that he was the only one in the whole of Teiko to have seen Kuroko without the thick-framed glasses covering his eyes. And he would make sure that no one else would see the bluenette like this.

No one but him should be able to see this beautiful person in his vulnerable, yet totally appealing, state.

The redhead's gaze then fell onto Kuroko's slightly parted lips, making him swallow hard. It was now or never. Cradling the bluenette's head with both of his hands, he dipped his head and pressed his lips to the smaller male's. He felt the other freeze but he wouldn't have any of it. Tilting Kuroko's head so he could have more access to his mouth, he deepened the kiss. He licked the bluenette's lower lip, silently asking permission for entrance and was delighted when he was granted access seconds later. He pulled the smaller male closer as he began to explore every nook and corner of his mouth, savouring his taste which was unsurprisingly reminiscent of vanilla.

The two of them parted a few minutes later when the need for air became apparent. Kuroko was blushing so hard as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, his baby blue orbs wide with surprise as he stared at Akashi who was lightly panting and blushing as well. Not that he could clearly see it of course. "W-Why... Why'd you do that?" he murmured. He didn't want to keep his hopes up that the redhead actually felt something for him but it was hard not to after that not-so-innocent kiss.

"I love you." Eyes the colour of sky widened even more at the words that came out of Akashi's mouth. The redhead sighed as he ran a hand on his slightly tousled hair. "I always have ever since we were in middle school. I just didn't have the guts to tell you anything for I was scared that I'd lose you if I confess."

"But why tell me now?" he asked, his voice merely a whisper for he was scared that he might crack if he spoke too loud.

"I guess I snapped when I saw you tonight," Akashi replied with another shrug of his shoulder. Then he flashed a smile, the kind of smile that the bluenette loved the most. "It hurt so much seeing you everyday, living under the same roof with you and watching you with Ryota. It was decided the moment I found you here, looking for your glasses. I realised I couldn't let Ryota or Daiki or Taiga or anybody else to see you like that. Call me selfish but I don't care. I only want to be the one to see you like this and to be the only one that you'll ever look at."

"You're an idiot, Sei-kun," Kuroko mumbled which made Akashi sigh again. "Kise-kun and I are just friends. He likes Kasamatsu-san, you know." He laughed at the groan Akashi emitted, silently wishing he could see his dumbfounded expression right now. "It was so obvious, didn't you notice it?" He huffed when he saw the redhead shake his head. "I'm not surprised. You smart people tend to be oblivious to the most obvious things around you."

"I'm not oblivious," Akashi protested.

"Oh, yeah? Then how can you not tell that I love you, too?" Kuroko couldn't see Akashi clearly but he knew that he caught the fearsome redhead off guard with the way silence permeated the room after his small outburst.

"You... You love me, too?" Akashi repeated, his voice thick with awe and emotion.

"Of course, I do, Bakashi," Kuroko replied with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and pulled him close once more. "For your information, Akashi Seijuurou, I don't just let people kiss me. Especially not _that _way."

Akashi laughed at that. "I apologise, love." Relief was obvious in his voice. He then leaned forward and planted a kiss on the bluenette's forehead. "Ah, I'm glad I stayed behind." He smiled when Kuroko laughed again. "So, what's the plan for tonight, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko groaned when he remembered something. "I was supposed to watch the movies Kise-kun downloaded for me but my glasses are still MIA."

"Here," Akashi said as he pulled the glasses out of his pants pocket, grateful that it wasn't damaged. "I found this a while ago but decided to hide them for a while so you couldn't run away after I confess."

The bluenette hit him lightly on the shoulder, making him chuckle. "You're mean," he mumbled as he wore his glasses. He then turned to look at his long-time crush now boyfriend and gave him a wide smile. "Thanks, Sei-kun. I'd probably be still searching now or getting in an accident if you weren't here."

"And we'd still be dancing around each other if I went out," Akashi added, a grin finding its way on his face when Kuroko blushed once more. _Really beautiful._

"Yeah," the bluenette murmured in agreement before he turned to his laptop that was on the coffee table and began to browse the list of movies. "Want to watch a movie with me then?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Akashi replied which had Kuroko giggling. "What are we watching?" he asked as he leaned back on the couch and opened his arms to the smaller male, silently inviting the latter to cuddle with him. He smiled in satisfaction when Kuroko immediately threw himself in his arms after he had chosen a movie.

"Jack and the Cuckoo Clock Heart," Kuroko replied as he rested his head against Akashi's chest. This night couldn't be more perfect. "Good thing Kise-kun was able to find a copy of this one. He sure was motivated enough to be able to find it and an HD version at that."

"Why do I have this bloody feeling that you bribed Ryota with something." It wasn't a question but a statement. Akashi glanced down at the smaller male in his arms, his baby blue orbs focused intently onto the screen. "Tetsuya? What did you bribe him with?" he asked when the bluenette didn't answer.

"I told him I'd help him with Kasamatsu-san," Kuroko replied with a small smile on his face. "I already did my part. They're on a date right now."

Akashi planted another kiss on Kuroko's forehead and another on top of his head. "I love you," he whispered. "And to think I was jealous of Ryota."

"You were jealous on the wrong guy actually," Kuroko absently said, his eyes still focused onto the screen. Then they widened when he finally realised what he just told his boyfriend. "..."

"Who was I supposed to be jealous then?" Akashi asked, his voice pleasantly sweet for the bluenette's liking.

"Un, well, it was only a crush since I knew that he likes somebody else," Kuroko said as he looked up at Akashi who was staring at him with that unreadable expression of his. The bluenette sighed in defeat. "Fine. It's Himuro-kun. I used to have a crush on him. But it was just a crush and he likes Murasakibara-kun. It's you I love, Sei-kun."

"Good that," Akashi said, a smile on his lips. "I almost lost you so now I'm making sure that everyone would know you're mine." Then without waiting for Kuroko's reply, he dipped his head and captured the bluenette's lips in his once more.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"You broke my glasses! How could you?!" Kuroko exclaimed when he found out that Kise accidentally stepped on his glasses. "I placed it on the island counter so how in seven hells did it end up on the floor?" He was looking down the whole time, not daring to look up at Kise who was standing beside him. He had promised Akashi that he wouldn't let anyone see him without his eyeglasses on. The reason why though remained obscure to him.

"Aominecchi pushed me!" Kise defended himself. He then shot a glare at Aomine when the latter slung an arm around his shoulder while shaking his head.

"Kise, Kise," Aomine murmured, his tone that of a reprimanding parent. "It wasn't me. You tripped on the stool and I just happened to be behind you."

"No way! I felt your hands on my back," Kise protested. Aomine just laughed at him in reply.

"I don't care who broke it," Kuroko said, his eyes still on the floor. Holding out his hand, he added, "Can you please hand me my glasses?"

"But it's broken. We'll get a replacement for it, Kurokocchi," Kise said.

"No, no, I'll take care of it. It's fine," the bluenette insisted.

"Why are you looking down on the floor, Tetsu?" Aomine suddenly asked which made Kuroko freeze. The tanned male raised an eyebrow at the bluenette's reaction. "Tetsu? Something the matter?"

"Un," Kuroko grunted as he decided to hell with it. He didn't really get it why Akashi was so adamant on forbidding him to let anybody else see him without his glasses on. He began to look up at Aomine and Kise who were waiting for his reply. "Actually, I-"

"What happened, Tetsuya?" a familiar voice cut Kuroko off and next thing he knew, the blurry image of Akashi was already standing in front of him, effectively blocking Kise and Aomine's view of him. The redhead imprisoned the smaller male's face in both of his hands and made him look up . "I see you lost your glasses again."

Kuroko couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. He could practically hear Akashi's smile in his words. Taking the redhead's hands off his face, he answered, "Kise-kun accidentally stepped on it," he replied. Behind Akashi, Kise froze. "Because Aomine-kun pushed him." Kise laughed at that when Aomine froze as well.

Akashi raised an eyebrow at that. Pulling out his dark aviator shades from his pockets, he placed it over Kuroko's eyes before he turned to look at his two friends who gulped. "Really? You idiots are lucky I have to take Tetsuya to the optometrist or I'll have your asses kicked," he said which made Kise and Aomine heave a sigh of relief. "But as punishment, you get to attend mine and Tetsuya's classes for today and take notes for us." He grinned at the dumbfounded expression of the two.

"B-But..." Kise sputtered.

"Tetsu's first class coincides with my orientation at the academy!" Aomine protested.

Akashi shrugged at that as he began to guide Kuroko out of the kitchen. "I think you can be absent for a day. You don't listen anyways." He smirked at the tanned male's stunned expression. "Didn't think I know that, Daiki?" he asked rhetorically then without letting Aomine reply, the couple disappeared by the door.

"Akashi!" Aomine yelled.

* * *

><p>"They don't really have to attend my classes, you know," Kuroko said as he and Akashi went out of the apartment and headed to the garage where the latter's car was parked. "I only have one class for today and it's a lecture on the beginnings of the english monarchy. I doubt Aomine-kun or Kise-kun would be able to stay awake for five seconds on that subject."<p>

Akashi shrugged as he helped the bluenette on the passenger seat. "At least they're going to learn something."

"Not if they fall asleep," Kuroko countered.

The redhead chuckled as he pulled his sunglasses, the one that Kuroko was currently wearing, off the bluenette's eyes and stared deeply into his baby blue orbs. "You're really beautiful," he murmured, making the smaller male blush.

"Shut up, Sei-kun," Kuroko muttered which made Akashi laugh. "Then you better not meet my mom. They all say I'm the spitting image of her, a gender-bent version."

"I won't love any other person except you, Tetsuya," Akashi said before pressing a quick kiss on Kuroko's slightly parted lips. "Well, I'd like to have a child who would look exactly like you though," he added as an afterthought.

"What?" Kuroko flushed bright red at that. "Are you saying that you want to marry me?"

"Who wouldn't?" Akashi asked back then he laughed at the bluenette's surprised expression. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kuroko Tetsuya. You'd make my dream come true if you say yes."

"Are you proposing to me, Sei-kun?" Kuroko asked with a soft laugh though his heart was already pumping mad against his chest.

Akashi nodded then he leaned his forehead against Kuroko's. "What would you do if I am? You don't have to answer me now though. I just want you to know that I don't intend on letting you go and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kuroko smiled, slightly regretting the fact that he couldn't clearly see Akashi as of the moment. Wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck, he planted a kiss on the other's cheek. "I would love to be your wife, Sei-kun," he replied which made him grin brightly. "But before that, let's go get me a new pair of glasses first."

Akashi planted another kiss on Kuroko's forehead before pulling away from him. "Of course. Let's have this done and over with so we could plan for the wedding then." Kuroko laughed, he smiled.

_**Owari.**_


End file.
